fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/Valhalla the Tabletop feat log
Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to make a blog But considering everything up to number 4 happened before I did anything whatsoever, I think I just want to ride the anarchy ChOsEn bY gOd Crimson actually rolled for how big the crater was here, which was 6 meters in diameter, 3 in radius, and 68 meters deep So, pi times 6800 times 300^2 makes for 1922654703.996 centimeters The ground was pulverized, so times 214.35 is... 412121035801.7 joules, 98.499291539614 Tons, City Block level+ Well he also like, punches tornadoes into existence later down the line You see why I want to ride the chaos? Luke runs fast and makes me question how spacial manipulation is going to screw with our speed feats So, space did distort, so distance in the speed equation is lowered, but at the same time they also crossed that distance... Before I confused myself any more, it's stated that the city is probably only visible due to Luke's senses. Considering max visibility is like 20 KM, "Tens" probably means 30 KM. At least, I'm rolling with that and n o o n e c a n s t o p m e An instant is probably less than a second, but we'll use a second anyways to get 30,000 meters per second, Mach 87.463556851311, High Hypersonic+ Alastor goes NUUUCCCLLLEEEAAAARRRRRR Okay, so, Alastor's burst can rip molecules apart nearby him and and hits with the kind of power that could be confused for an earthquake. Also he kinda anhilated the entire facility he was in, which according to crimson, was 1.6 KM tall and 1.8 KM wide (never specified length, so I'll assume it's also 1.8 KM) So, 1600×1800×1800 makes for 5184000000 cubic meters, 5.184E15 cubic centimeters It was pretty reinforced and generally packed, so times .2 for 80% hollowness is 1.0368E15 cubic centimeters There's also two contradicting statements of Crimson saying the whole thing fell apart into rubble and Alastor saying that nothing was left of the work but atoms that he didn't bother to clean up GM's word probably comes first, so violent Frag, but I'll also do atomization purely for keks and to prove it doesn't get Tier 5 results. The lab is made primarily of steel, so times 568.5 and 59526.65 is... Actual result: 5.894208E17 Joules, 140.87495219885 Megatons, Mountain level For the keks: 6.171723072E19 Joules, 14.750772160611 Gigatons, Island level Alastor did survive this, though he was pretty ripped up, so maybe At least 7-B, possibly 7-A for base if this is consistent? It's kinda looking like that A level 2 makes Lightning Crimson stated on a whim that a level 2 trigger could make a lightning bolt the size of a mountain. He thought this was 7-A. Math from here, I should get a grasp on the specifics so I can have my blogs give better explaination of the math, but let's go To find the energy of a bolt, we need it's surface area, and with a radius of 610 meters, 3.14 times 610^2 is 1168394 meters squared That times 955×10^6 is 1115816270000000 Times 10^9 is a power of 1.11581627E24 watts times a time of .2 seconds make for an energy of... 2.23163254E23 joules, 53.337297801147 Teratons Country level, if this had even the slightest amount of casualness to it, would be rated as +''' Edit As of this thread, energy density should be assumed to be 9.54*10^7 and voltage should be 1e+8 1168394 times 9.54*10^7 is 1.1146479e+14 Times 10^8 is a power of 1.1146479e+22 Watts Times .2 is an energy of.... 2.2292958e+21 joules, 532.814483748 Gigatons, '''Large Island level, still would be + if it was casual to any degree Also this probably means that Alastor vs Dragnar Eridanus is bound to happen whenever we reach level 2 That said though, there's also the possibility that the timeframe should be lowered to 0.00019 seconds, as that's how long the bolt actually maintains the peak current and voltage that we use for lightning math, so I should also do that for safety 0.00019 times 1.1146479e+22 is... 2.117831e+18 Joules, 506.17375956 Megatons, Mountain level Existence is pain, but there is also other stuff Random crazy man YEETS A FORKING TREE Several times bigger is 3 times, this time I will forever accommodate it with 7 So, 300 meters tall, and skyscrapers are usually as wide as a seventh of their height, making the tree 42.8571428571 meters wide, 21.4285714286 in radius Pi times 300 times 21.4285714286^2 is 432770.416567 cubic meters Oak wood has a density of 600 KG/M^3, making it 259662249.94 Kilograms Now, it was thrown at mach speed, 343 meters per second. But, what about acceleration? We can't miss that sweet force equals mass times acceleration They were standing 600 meters away, so, it would have taken 1.74927113703 seconds for the tree to hit them. 343/1.74927113703^2 makes for an acceleration of 112.093352777 meters per second per second So, .5 times 259662249.94 times 343^2 and 259662249.94 times 112.093352777 are... KE: 1.5274502e+13 joules, 3.65069359981 Kilotons, Small Town level+ FMA: 29106412185.4 Newtons, 2967014493.92 Kilograms, Class M As done by a random crazy dude that The Samael and Haruto bros took out pretty easily Then again basically everything in this game isn't done difficultly with how the numbers are set up Silas' old man yeets a wall The master was a level 2 and atomic destruction has far outclassed lightning math The wall is apparently 3.34 meters tall and wide, and 30 centimeters thick 334×334×30 is 3346680 centimeters Times 5.403E13 is... 1.808211204E20 joules, 43.217284990439 Gigatons, Island level Results Metal Man's big crater lad 412121035801.7 joules, 98.499291539614 Tons, City Block level+ Luke gotta go 30,000 meters per second, Mach 87.463556851311, High Hypersonic+ Alastor goes burst 5.894208E17 Joules, 140.87495219885 Megatons, Mountain level actually 7-A lightning 2.117831e+18 Joules, 506.17375956 Megatons, Mountain level Tree KE: 1.5274502e+13 joules, 3.65069359981 Kilotons, Small Town level+ FMA: 29106412185.4 Newtons, 2967014493.92 Kilograms, Class M Gee san yeets wall 1.808211204E20 joules, 43.217284990439 Gigatons, Island level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations